


Your Dread Majesty

by ab-insula-Avalonia (AurumCalendula)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Down to Agincourt, Fanwork of Fanwork, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/ab-insula-Avalonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of Vera from Seperis' series <i>Down to Agincourt</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Dread Majesty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Map of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733861) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



 

 

 

' "Please tell me I should be congratulating you on carrying out a successful coup on Chitaqua and you wish to be referred to as 'Your Dread Majesty'." "It wasn't a coup"...' 

\- Map of the World, Chapter 1

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Done using a screencap of Lyndie Greenwood from _Sleepy Hallow_ for Reference.  
>  Originally posted at: http://ab-insula-avalonia.deviantart.com/art/Your-Dread-Majesty-554899534


End file.
